Shinigami Nomore
by Rhamana
Summary: Duo goes to heaven? Who must he guard, and what is the secret to the Jade Cross?***Chapter 7 is up!!!***
1. DeathTo Duo?

Shinigami Nomore A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction  
  
By Rhamana  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. Be a nice Christmas present, but as of yet, I don't own it. ^_^;;  
  
Shinigami Nomore Chapter 1- Death To Duo?!  
  
Our favourite Gundam Pilot, Zero 2 or more frequently called Duo Maxwell, pilot of DeathScythe, was minding his own business, as most of the characters in one of my stories were, until I turn up. Mwahahaha. Anyway. Back to Duo. *Duo isn't there* Hey! Where the hell did he go?! *Spots Duo at a woman's (o.õ) clothes shop, looking at the mannequins from a funny angle.* *Then realises he's looking up the shop assistants skirt* O_O DUO MAXWELL!!!!!! Well I never. Right. *Uses authouress' powers*  
  
Right. Anyway, as I was saying, Our favourite Gundam Pilot, Zero 2 or more frequently called Duo Maxwell, pilot of DeathScythe, was minding his own business, when something caught his eye. "Cool! They're having a sale on Silver crosses, with matching 26" chains! Great! I kinda need a new one after the old one kinda blew up part of the Doc's lab."  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Now Duo, be careful. I have a lot of expensive equipment in here. Now, where did I leave my burrito?" "Don't worry Doc, I'll be careful. Ooh! What does this button do?! Heh heh, just kidding." Duo looked around the lab, and found something that didn't send him into a comatose sleep. The hanger for DeathScythe's parts. "Cool! DeathScythe's bits box!!! Lets take a look at what the Doc is cooking up for DeathScythe." In his haste, he picked up an extremely large gun, that had an even larger label attached to it. Duo thought it was a price tag, and ripped it off, and threw it on the floor. Ironically, the tag read,  
  
'DANGER! Untested Equipment. May/Will Blow Up/Blow Stuff Up'  
  
*Cross hits big red button* 'blip blip blip. Warning. Warning. Self Destruct Imminent. Running would be a good option. Warning. Warning. Self Destruct Imminent. Running wou-'  
  
"Oh Crap."  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
"Oh well. Lets have a look at the crosses." Duo crossed the road and spent a good two hours looking at all the different crosses, till he came across this special one. It was highly polished silver, with a sparkling lavender jade stone set at the heart of it. "Wow! I gotta have this one!" He grinned, holding it aloft by the chain, the silver's polished surface reflecting light back on his face. The assistant smiled and told him the price. "That one is 5,000 yen, sir." "I'll take it!" He grinned, and gave the assistant his credit card. "Thank you sir. Would you like me to wrap it, or would you like to wear it now?" "I'll wear it now, thanks." He grinned, and the assistant slipped the chain over his neck. "There you are sir! It really does suit you. Goodbye now! I hope to see you again!" Duo winked at the shop assistant, who giggled and waved him goodbye, and he walked out of the shop, holding the cross up to the light. He was so engrossed on the sparkling of the lavender stone, he didn't see the car coming.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
Quatre was watching a news bulletin on the television, when a article and a picture were displayed on the screen that made him drop and smash his cup on the floor.  
  
'The young man, identified as Duo Maxwell of colony cluster 2031 was yesterday announced dead. The young man had been in a coma for almost two weeks after a car collided with him. His close friend, Hilde Shieberker, asked for him to be buried with the new cross he had bought just before the tragic incident occurred. In other news.'  
  
"Oh my god, Rhamana. Isn't that awful? Poor Duo." "Terrible." The woman in question replied, and wrapped her arms around the young man, who shivered from the cold, but hugged her close for comfort. "He mustn't have had guardian to watch over him." Rhamana pondered, looking deeply into the eyes of the braided pilots picture, which was still in her minds eye. Quatre knew she was thinking about Duo, and left her to her thoughts as he went into the kitchen.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Ooh! Duo's dead?! Well, this is a strange twist to the story. *Gets mauled by stark raving mad fangirls* Argh! No! I love Duo too!!! Please!!! Nooooo!!!!! *Is dragged off to the sacrificial alter of the Saint Shinigami temple* *Escapes with Authouress' Powers* Ok, anyway, this is my first Fan Fiction that I have ever posted, so please review. I would like a minimum of five reviews. *Bows to yous peoples* Gomennaisai if you don't like it, but it was kind of an impulse thing. *Sweatdrops* Ja ne!! 


	2. A Mistake and Duties Revealed

Shinigami Nomore.  
  
Ok, now I am aware that I had put this in the wrong section, my dads fault, nagging me to get off the Internet, grrrr. I will try and get it in the right section, so the first chapter will ALSO be put in the Gundam Wing section, and the one in G Gundam will have a note on the second chappie thing, so your not lost. ^_^ Well, I'm confused just thinking about it. ^_^ But your reviews were very glompable! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 A Mistake And Duties Revealed.  
  
"Rhamana Julita, please report." Came the heavenly voice of Rhamana's superior. "Nothing much. Quatre had a cold, but he's ok now, but there is one thing sir." "Yes, Rhamana?" "There was a young boy on the television, a Duo Maxwell." "Ah yes." The voice replied, and Rhamana continued. "Well, I was wondering. Could he be?" "Maybe, Rhamana. We will have to see. Good bye." "Good bye sir." Rhamana finished, ending the conversation. Quatre walked into the room, and smiled happily at Rhamana. "Who were you talking to?" He asked curiously. "The big boss." She smirked at the pet name, and hoped that 'The Big Boss' wouldn't mind. "Oh." Was Quatre's reply. He decided to say nothing more on the subject.  
  
~~~Scene Change~~~  
  
"Where the crap am I?" Duo pondered looking around. Then he noticed some teenage girls walking past, giggling and laughing. "Man, I must be in heaven!" He grinned, guessing correctly. His male teenage brain went into 'auto' and he waltzed over to them. "Hey girls, what's so funny?" He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. The girls looked blankly at him, then all giggled and ran off, leaving a very confused Duo in their wake. "What was with that?" Duo pondered, then looked himself down, just to check he hadn't gotten an 'I'm an idiot' card pinned on him somehow. He went pale as he stared down. He was a normal colour, but, he was showing it in places he shouldn't. In other words, he was butt naked. And he didn't like it one bit. (Yami Rhamana- Well, would you? Rhamana- Nope. ^_^) He screamed, not unlike a girl (Or Shinji from Evangelion ^_~), and this shocked him further. "I can't be in heaven! This must be the other place!!! Nooo!!!!! I'm too young to go to-" Before he could finish, a young woman, dressed all in black sidled up to him, her eyes, a deep smoky black, her hair ebony. She smirked evilly at him, before saying, "You are correct, Mr.?" "M.Maxwell. D.Duo M.M..Maxwell." He stuttered. She looked at him, then at a list in her right hand. "Oh poo! Your not on my list!" She pouted. "That means you're supposed to be in heaven right about now. Shame, you're kinda cute!" She winked, before pushing the Big Red Button behind her, which shot him up on a catapult type thingy, through the plane of earth, and up to the heavens. "Jeeze, I didn't much care for that place." He mumbled, before noticing he was fully clothed again. He decided not to scream again, as he didn't want to make a fool out of himself here as well as well as in the other place. "So, this must be heaven." Duo pondered stupidly, as he was surrounded by an assortment flying cherubs and lots of fluffiness and white. "Hi! You must be new here!" Duo heard a voice behind him, it sounded feminine, and he decided to take heed to this new person, they may be able to help him. "Hey, I was wondering-" For the second time today, Duo stopped. Only this time, it was slightly voluntarily. The girl who stood in front of him had bright orange and green butterfly wings, and had green eyes and hair to match. "Please state your name so I can tell you your duties." "Huh? Duties?" "Yes. Your name please?" She smiled looking at him. "Err, Duo. Duo Maxwell." He said, looking slightly bewildered. "Hmm, Duo. Duo. Ahh! Here you are! Duo Maxwell, of colony cluster 2031, also known as Shinigami, God of Death, or Great Destroyer. Pilot of the righteous rebels 'DeathScythe' Mobile Suit." She mused, looking at this boy, who was looking more confused by the minute. "Err, Yeah. How do you know all this?" He asked the dark girl. She smiled widely, and lots of laughter lines formed in her well tanned skin. "I'm Lime, administrator into heaven, under St. Petra of course. Did you meet some of my friends yet?" She asked. "Err, friends?" Duo asked nervously, thinking of that evil looking girl. "No, not Lucy-fer, I mean my divine friends, like Rhamana, or the angel trainers?" "Nope, I don't think so, at least." Duo grinned nervously, getting the distinct feeling he would be meeting them soon. "Good! Now I can introduce you to my heavenly counterparts!" She giggled happily, before whistling rather loudly. "Now, these are. Ah yes, this is Mina, that one there with the pearly pink wings." Lime pointed out a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes, who giggled and winked at Duo. "These are Serenity, Kary, Lindsey and Ashley." Lime smiled, pointing first to a young girl with long blonde hair and white dove wings, then to a girl with short brown hair and pink wings, to a dark haired girl with blue wings, and then last girl with brown/blonde hair with dusky brown moth wings. "Excuse me, but why are there so many girls, and why do you have wings like fairies? I would have imagined white wings for all of you." Duo asked confusedly. Serenity and Lindsey giggled, and Lime laughed. Mina answered his question.  
  
"Well, you see sweetie, this is your heaven, so we are all girls, just like I imagine you would like it, and we can choose a set of wings from anything on earth that has wings, when we complete Angel training." She smiled, and Duo nodded. "Well, Mr Duo Maxwell, you will be assigned a guard, to whom you will look after and care for till their end. But first, you must attain the necessary qualifications to become an Angel." Lime explained. "And, how exactly do I do that?" Duo asked. "Well, you gotta go to the Angel school! See ya round! Tell Rhamana I said hi!" And with that, Lime pushed a heavenly Big Red Button behind her, and he shot up again, for the second time in the space of a few hours.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Well, that was interesting. What do you think? Notice the play on Lucifer and St Peter, so they were both girls. ^_^ You can probably tell I'm not religious. Can you guess what wings Duo would choose? Hehehe, I have some good stuff in store for this. hehehe. Just for you to know, I will try to upload new chapters and stuff at least once a week, but that will depend on my interest in the story, how much free time I have, and how much imagination I have left from what I scrape from my skull after tedious college work. ^_^ 


	3. Madame likes cuss words!

Hi everyone! Rhamana is back with Chapter 3 of 'Your New Favourite FanFiction' ^^;; Sorry, I like The Hives. ^^ That says a lot about me. ^^ *Everyone starts to walk away* Noo! Please come back, I can write good FanFiction!! So on with the fic, before you stop reading..  
  
Shinigami Nomore  
  
Chapter 3- 'Madame' Likes Cuss Words!  
  
"Geeze, I wish people would stop pushing those buttons. I don't much care for being human catapult fodder." "Duo Maxwell, is that who you are?" Asked yet another feminine voice behind him. Reluctantly he turned round. "Well, that depends. Are you gonna shoot me up with a red button?" "Nope." "Then yes I am Duo Maxwell." "Good. My job is to train you in the ways of being a Guardian Angel. You should pick it up quickly, as it is mostly common sense. You will address me as Madame, as I will not tolerate anything else. Any questions?" "Well, I wanted to know-" "Great! Lets get on with training you, so I can get you out of my hair, and I can carry on with my oh-so-wonderful after-life." 'Madame' droned, and Duo was shocked at her monotone voice. "Err, kay?" He smiled nervously, giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, then walked off, badeing him to follow.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE F***ER!!! WHAT THE F**K DID YOU F**KING DO?!?!" "Err, I dunno? Heh heh heh." Madame was standing two foot away from Duo, and her auburn hair was scorched to a cinder on the top. Red in the face and looking ready to strangle our braided friend, she shook while clenching her fists. "What's wrong, Madame?" Called Kitty, Madame help. She was sat in a nearby tree, and was reading a book, seeing as it was her afternoon off. "This.This DUNDERHEAD nearly beheaded me with the AngelScythe!!!" She screamed, trying to get her hair to go back to normal. "In my defense, I'm only used to the Scythe on my old Mobile Suit!!!" He moaned. "Oh, just ignore her, she's way too over-dramatic!" Kitty smiled, jumping off the tree and floating down. The strange thing about Kitty was she was a blonde cat. Duo had gotten used to the idea of a talking cat, so it didn't seem strange. "Thanks Kitty." He grinned. "Any time!" Kitty grinned back. She liked this care free Angel in training. He was fun, and he annoyed Madame more than she did. She liked that in a man! "Now to use the AngelScythe, you've got to put your hands in this position. That's right, now, with one swing, you can send the righteous hearted to their eternal rest." "Nani?!" Duo shrieked in surprise. "I kill the good?" "Yeah, it's what the Angels do, taking the good from this miserable existence, where they can be reunited with all their family and be happy." Kitty explained. "Well, when you put it that way." He smiled, holding the blue AngelScythe in his hands, swinging it gently.  
  
~~~Four months and twenty hair appointments later.~~~  
  
Well done Duo, you have graduated from Angel training, and to prove your asention, you have earned your wings. Please choose what wings you would like to have." Madame smiled. "I want those ones, please Madame." Duo smiled pointing to a pair of, you've guessed it, black bat wings. (A.N. ^_^; Could.not.resist.temptation.) Madame shrugged. "Ok." She trailed her voice, whilst arching her eye brows at the grinning brown haired boy. She raised an arm and lilac light swirled around her hand and Duo's torso. As the light hit Duo's back, he gasped from the slight pain as the light, which turned black, formed into wings that sprouted out of his back.  
  
"There! Your new wings." Kitty giggled as Duo tried to look at his back. Madame conjured a mirror from her light energy, and held it up for Duo to see his newly formed wings. They were very small, and folded up like a cape around his shoulders. "They will not work for a few days, as they are baby wings." Madame stated, looking sternly at Duo. He rolled his eyes, as he could tell there was yet another lecture on it's way. "You must NOT repeat NOT use your wings for at least three days." She firmly stated. His face fell. "What? Then how am I supposed to get around?! I don't suppose heaven has public transport?" He smirked. Bad move. Madame's face clouded over, and she shot a bolt of heavenly lightning from her fingers. Kitty screeched, as it narrowly missed her also. "I was getting to that! Dunderhead." Madame muttered, then whistled loudly, and a small yellow cloud puffed out of the sky above them, and floated to Madame's side. "This is Nimbus. He will be your transport till your wings have matured. Maybe you should grow up too." "Me? Nah! Why would I go and do a silly thing like that?!" Duo grinned, and Madame shook her head in exasperation. "Nimbus, this is Duo. Angel number 49908543. Look after him, he needs it. Baby." The Nimbus floated up and down a bit, it's way of showing Madame it understood it's orders. It floated and shifted some of it's matter towards Duo, who grinned sheepishly and waved at the cloud. It immited a small giggle like noise, and swirled round him, it's way of giving him a hug. "Hey! I think he likes me!" Duo smiled, and the cloud giggled again. Madame smiled. "This Nimbus is called Stratos. It's a little girl, so she likes you." Duo smiled and attempted to stroke the Nimbus, which giggled again, and rubbed against him. "I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful new friendship."  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
Well, that was good. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't too good, but when I was writing this chapter, I had to rush to the hospital. My Grandma had just died from lung cancer, and I wanted to see her and hear her last rights be read out. I'm sorry to have to tell you that, but I had to, as it is the reason this chapter isn't very good. Heaven is kind of a touchy subject now for obvious reasons, but I will continue with this fiction, as not to disappoint my faithful readers! Ja ne,  
  
Rhamana. 


	4. So What now?

Hi peoples! Sorry about the morbid authors notes last chapter, but I would like to say thanks to Shinigami Sama, as s/he reads my story often, and trust me, death isn't much fun, for the person or their family. My house is a bit hectic now, but I'm doing this when I can find five minutes or so, and am going to make this a bit of a more fun chapter. I feel better about my Grandma now, I have her wedding and eternity rings on a chain, that I wear all the time now, so I feel I still have her with me in a way. ^^ On with the fic!!  
  
Shinigami Nomore  
  
Chapter 4- So. What now?  
  
"So, what now?" Duo asked, floating round on Stratos, his wings twitching in forming. "Now we assign you with a guard." Kitty smiled. Duo looked confused, and Madame sighed and began to explain. "Right Duo, you have passed Angel training, and now you need the person that you will be a Guardian Angel to." "Right." Duo smiled, but his face clouded over as he had a sudden thought. "Hey! Who was my Guardian Angel then?!" "Err, that would be me." Kitty confessed sheepishly and Duo's jaw looked ready to drop. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU DIDN'T DO A VERY GOOD JOB OF GUARDING ME, DID YOU?!" Duo yelled, and Kitty flinched then grinned as she put a paw behind her head and laughed nervously. "Yeah. That. Well, err, there was a special on cream at the Dairy? Honest! MIYAAA!!!" Kitty screeched and took to her heels as Duo ran after her, swinging the AngelScythe. "I can't believe it! You stupid, flea-bitten-" Duo was stopped by Stratos scooping him off the ground, scolding him in it's cloud language. He smiled and apologized, and lay on his back on the little cloud. "Duo! I've arranged your guard!" Madame called cheerfully. "Coming Madame!" Duo called back, and Stratos obligingly flew to Madame. She gave Duo a picture of his new guard. He recognised the face instantly and grinned. "Hey, that's Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain! He exclaimed. "Yeap. She's your guard. Now, here is your means of tracking her, but this is merely a precautionary device, as sensing your guard is like a sixth sense anyway." Madame handed him a small tracking device, shaped like a cloud. "Click here, and it will tell you some information about Miss Darlain, here for questions, here is your identity section and this is the report section. You will make notes of the day, and actions taken during the day for reviewing. You will make a formal report to your superior, which is me, and I will relay your reports to God every week. That's how She likes things ran on Earth." Madame smiled. "She?" Duo questioned. "Yeah, everyone knows God is a woman, right?" Madame asked innocently, everyone being anyone who believes in God. "Yeah, 'course they do, just testing you, heh heh heh." Duo grinned nervously. "Anyway, times a wasting, lets get you to your Guard!" Madame smiled, and Stratos took this as her cue to fly to the human plane of existence, known as Earth. Stratos flew on, prompted by the directions Duo got from his Cloud Card. End of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry CardCaptor Sakura fans, spur of the moment name. ^^; Hey, it is 2:00 am, I'm allowed to do stuff like this. I think.^^; Oh well. That's it for this chapter, I'm trying to make it at least two pages on Microsoft word, and the font size is only 12, so I've done quite well. ^^ Please give me a few ideas for some stuff to happen, I have some notes for future chapters, but I need fillers. Please help. ^^;  
  
Rhamana 


	5. Relena and A Reaction?

Weh!!! Got a good reaction from 'Ploopy the Clown' Kill Relena? *Grins evilly* My, can you read minds or something? ^_^ Thankies very much, I think I might take you up on the offer of the ideas. Hehehe. I like. On with chappie 5!!!  
  
Shinigami Nomore  
  
Chapter 5- Relena And A Reaction?  
  
"Here we are, Stratos. Woah!!! For Gods Sakes, STOP!!!!" Duo yelled at the little cloud that suddenly screeched to a halt, nearly throwing Duo off. Duo yelped in surprise at Stratos' sudden stop, and Stratos squeaked in apology. Duo looked at the Cloud Card for more light on the whereabouts of his new guard. There was no joy from that. He sighed, and decided to have a walk around the grounds of the mansion that he had found himself at. As he wandered around, he heard Relena's voice, ringing through the garden. As he looked, he saw Relena in a blue dress with a white hat running up the garden path to the mansion. He also saw a young man in front of her, someone he knew as Heero Yuy. He didn't know why, but he felt all spacy when ever he had seen Heero, and he got the same feeling now, like butterflies in his stomach. He felt like he was walking on air, and as his eyes watered, all he could see was Heero. He shook himself out of his thoughts. Get out! Him? In love with Heero?! No way! He wasn't gay! At least he didn't think he was. Stratos nudged him from behind, and he followed Relena, who was in hot pursuit of Heero, into the mansion. He didn't like the ideas he was getting in his head when Relena followed Heero upstairs, or when she followed him into what seemed to be his bedroom. Still, he followed her like a good Guardian Angel, and nearly got a nosebleed from the sight. Heero was lying on his back on the bed, and Relena had straddled his waist, pinning him down. From where Duo was standing, while Heero was looking for means of escape, she looked like she had dirty thoughts running through her mind. "Oh boy. I've never seen this side to Relena before." Duo thought, a tad sarcastically, trying to avert his gaze and attention to anywhere else in the room, when something else caught his attention. His jade cross, which he had all but forgotten was glowing, and emitting a faint source of heat. But it was pleasantly warm, and he enjoyed the feeling. 'What's with the glowing and the heat and stuff? This is really weird.' Duo thought, holding the cross to where he could see it. Suddenly, Heero escaped Relena's clutches and ran past- no through- Duo. He shivered at the feeling, and Relena ran through him also, and he shivered so much that he crouched down and hugged his knees with his arms. "Not a pleasant feeling, is it?" A feminine voice asked him. He looked up and saw a young woman, about 20ish, smiling and holding out her hand to him. He took it and asked what she meant. "Getting passed through. Don't worry, we do it to all the rookie Guardians. Just as a precaution." "Huh?" Duo asked, looking totally clueless. The woman sighed, then began to explain that all Guardians have the power to become solid form, or to become gaseous, as in the way that they are not noticed, like the air. But rookies have this power blocked for a while, as the power is controlled by thought. "Ohhh." Duo mumbled, nodding his head. "And, we don't really want you to become solid form if your guard walks through you again, do we?" The woman smiled. "My name is Terina, what's yours?" Duo looked at this girl, blonde hair to her shoulders, and brightly piercing blue ears that looked like they were peering into his very soul. Her white dove wings folded down onto her back. "Err, Duo." He smiled brightly back at her, and extended a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. You may know my Guard, Triton Bloom? He used to be known as Trowa Barton, or No Name." "Yeah I know-knew-Trowa-no, wait, Triton. God, it's confusing." Duo laughed, and Terina grinned. "Yeah. Well, don't you think you should follow your guard?" "Do I have too? Did you see what she's up to?" Duo moaned, and his black wings twitched. "Unfortunately, you have to follow her everywhere. Sorry Duo. Woah, Triton, what are you doing? Stop! Duo, I gotta go, Triton is playing in the lions cage again!" Duo looked confused. "Didn't you ever wonder how come he never got his hand bit off? I was looking after him!" Terina giggled and flew off. "If you need any help, just call me!" She called, waving back over her shoulder. "Well, that was different." Duo smirked, then noticed the Cloud Card was glowing. He stabbed at a few buttons, and some writing showed up. It read- Hurry up, your guard is in danger. Follow the directions on screen. "Stratos! Come on, Relena's in danger!" Duo yelled to the little cloud that squeaked and scooped him up before flying off in the allotted direction.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Oh! Cliffie! Now, what will happen to dear, sweet *gag* Relena? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Bakura- You're so evil. Rhamana- Thanks. 0-0* Hey! What are you doing here? Bakura- Nothing, just thought you might like some company. Rhamana- Aww, aren't you sweet! You can stay the rest of the story, if you like? Bakura- Sure! I can be your muse, to say 'On With The Fic!' if you like? Rhamana- ^ ^ Sure! I'd like that, Bakura-Chan! Bakura- It's settled then. ^ ^ Rhamana- Oh well, tune in next week, for more- Bakura- Shinigami Nomore. Rhamana- Ta. Bakura- No probs. Bakura and Rhamana- Ja ne!!! 


	6. They Can't Make Mistakes in Heaven, Can ...

O.k, people have asked me to space it out more, so I will try. Thank you for the criticism; it helps me to become a better writer!  
  
Shinigami Nomore.  
  
Chapter 6 -They can't make mistakes in Heaven, Can they?  
  
"Geeze, for a girl, she sure can run!" Duo yelled while shielding his eyes, as Stratos was flying full tilt and still a way behind Relena. Looking at the Cloud Card, he could see that she was about 4 to 5 blocks away from his current position. He was three weeks into his new job as Relena's Guardian Angel, and wasn't enjoying it one little bit. First of all, Relena seemed to have a death wish, but this could have been due to the fact that she was chasing a boy. A boy that wanted her to be crushed like an insect.  
  
That was another thing, every time this boy, Heero Yuy, was around him, his jade cross, which was the cause of his demise, would glow, and he felt warm and safe. And happy. But he didn't know why the cross was glowing. He knew he wasn't gay, and thought it might be Relena, the Siren of Death.  
  
"Right. Now, if we go this way, we should catch up with her soon, Stratos!" Duo yelled to the cloud, who squeaked back in agreement, then flew as fast as she could. Suddenly, Duo felt a familiar warm feeling from the cross. He looked down, and saw it was pointing in the same direction as Relena.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange, why does my cross react when Relena is around? Oh well, less thinking, more saving!" He thought, quickly pushing any thoughts other than saving Relena out of his mind.  
  
~~Scene Change~~  
  
"Relena, just leave me alone!" Heero shouted over his shoulder, panting as he was running for a dear life. Relena acted like she didn't even care about his feelings, she knew what she wanted, and like a spoilt brat, she was as sure as hell she was going to get it.  
  
'Maybe if I went down here, then ran across that big main road." Heero thought, sprinting down an alleyway. Relena followed, and all that could be heard was a loud scream and screeching brakes. Duo immediately panicked, thinking his Guard was now road kill (A.N- Good enough for her. ^_^) and rushed, hoping she would be safe. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. Relena was in the middle of the road, her arms up in a hopeless defence, with four cars smacked into one another all around her. As Duo stared at Relena, who was shaking violently, she fell to one side, and Heero who appeared out of nowhere grabbed her before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Jeeze, I'm glad Heero was here, he did my job for me!" Duo thought, dropping his head to the floor.  
  
"Duo! Duo Maxwell!" A familiar voice called to him. His head snapped up and he looked around, trying to place the voice.  
  
"What the hell? Where are you? And more to the point, who are you?!" He cried out, trying in vain to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Up here!" The voice shouted, and Duo looked above him, to see a familiar figure above him.  
  
"Madame!" Duo shouted, seeing his mentor floating gently on the breezes above him.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" She smiled. "Come on, I need to talk to you." She smiled, beckoning to Duo to follow. He looked at Relena, who had recovered, and was currently sitting on Heero's shoulders. Duo sweatdropped, and wondered when that development had occurred.  
  
~~~Scene Change~~~  
  
"What?!" Duo yelped, jumping off Stratos. His wings had formed, but Stratos wanted to stay with Duo, so he let her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. It was a mix up." Madame quietly stated, closing her eyes, and sipping a cup of herbal tea.  
  
"Are you guys determined to screw everything concerning my after life?!?! So, you telling me, Relena isn't my guard?!"  
  
"Nope." Madame again quietly stated, sipping the tea.  
  
"Then, who the hell is?!" Duo asked, his wings twitching in agitation.  
  
"That would be.." Madame pondered, flicking through some papers she had in her hand. "Ah, here we are. That would be, Heero Yuy."  
  
"What? Are you sure this isn't another screw up?" Duo asked, arching his eyebrows sceptically.  
  
"No, I'm sure Duo. This is your guard. We got you mixed up with some other people. (A.N. Just like I did! #^_^#) See, it says right here. Angel number 49908543, Duo Maxwell is assigned to human Heero Yuy, from Colony cluster 2311. He must guard the person in question until further notice."  
  
"But, what about my Cloud Card? That says my Guard is Relena!" Duo moaned, waving the card under Madame's nose. Bad move. Seconds later the card was nothing but a smouldering pile of dust.  
  
"Oh poo." Madame frowned. Duo was shaking violently with wide frightened eyes.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cause I missed." She smirked. And with that, Duo fainted.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ok, Ploopy the Clown, I know you had Relena's dying in mind, but I couldn't do that. She still has a purpose in this story. Mwahahaha. But don't worry, she will get her comeuppance. 


	7. So It's Heero Now?

Ok people, thanks for the reviews, as a special gift, anyone who e-mails me gets a free Gundam Wing wallpaper that I have made!!!! ^_^ Oh yeah, Bakura, where were you during the last chapter??? I missed you hun. Bakura- Sorry, but I had to spit shine my Sennen Ring. Rhamana- Millennium ring. Bakura- Sennen Rhamana- Millennium. Bakura- Se-nne-n. Rhamana- Mi-llen-ni-um. Bakura- Fine. 'Millennium' Ring. Just to shut you up. Rhamana- I won, I won I WON!!!! ^^ Bakura- -_-;  
  
Shinigami Nomore.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
So. It's Heero Now?  
  
'So now Heero is my Guard?' Duo thought, laying on Stratos. He had recovered from his little fainting spell, courtesy of Madame. Kitty had been nursing him for the past two days, and he was very grateful, and relieved to be able to get away from Relena, but now he wanted to get away from Kitty, and a very estranged Madame, who had been going frantic, thinking she had really like, well, killed him. Again.  
  
'Is that possible? To die again?' Duo thought, getting up and stretching. He smiled, Kitty was curled on the end of the bed fast asleep, her wings fluttering every now and then in her sleep. He quietly whistled to Stratos, so as not to wake Kitty up and they went to find Madame, who was sitting in a tree, reading a rather large book.  
  
"Madame!" He called.  
  
"Duo! You're awake! Do you feel better?" Madame squealed, jumping out of the tree, and hugging Duo. She pulled away and blushed. She hadn't done that for a while!  
  
"Yeah, I feel really better. Thanks for asking. Listen, I'm gonna get going, after all, Heero has been left without a guard for quite a while. So. I'll see you around?" He asked with a smile. Madame smiled back and nodded. Duo winked at her then flew off back to the Earth plane to Heero, his new guard.  
  
Duo found Heero, and to his surprise, he was asleep. To his embarrassment, all he was wearing was a pair of shorts. As Duo sat and watched him, as par his job, Heero mumbled something incoherently in his sleep.  
  
"Hn, Duo." Duo, who was slumped, twizzling one of his bangs in his finger, suddenly sat bolt upright.  
  
"What did Heero say?" Duo whispered, going slightly pale. Heero had never called him Duo. Always Maxwell. As he watched intently, impatiently, Heero muttered again.  
  
"Duo, why did you have to die? Why did you leave me all alone." He mumbled, and a choked sob escaped his throat. He started to cry in his sleep, and repeated over and over, 'Duo why did you have to die?' Duo couldn't bare it. He crept from his place on the chair next to Heero's bed and lay next to him. He knew Heero wouldn't know that he was there, but it would make him feel better to lie there with him.  
  
He shook his head, and wondered what the hell he was thinking about.  
  
"Why am I lying here with Heero? Do I have some feeling for him? No way!!! But, I think I'll stay here with him, he seems to have settled down slightly now. And I am supposed to be looking after him." And with that, Duo lay back down next to Heero and went to sleep.  
  
As they slept together, Heero smiled, and mumbled,  
  
"Duo. I love." But he didn't finish his sentence, as he fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Woot!!! That was good. I'm trying to prolong it, and make the relationship less of a lust thing. Prepare for a fluffy chapter!!! Heero has a puppy, and he will be playing with it!!! A side Duo (Or anyone else) has never seen to Heero. Please read and review, I need some kawaii ideas, and presents and gifts will be accepted, to add into the story and the author's notes. They need brightening up, after all, It is nearly Christmas!!! Bakura- *Brings in an 12 foot Christmas tree.* That Christmassy enough? Rhamana- *Looks in her decoration box* Err, I don't think I have enough decorations. Bakura- Donations of decorations would be accepted too!!! Rhamana- Hehe. ^^; I'm poor.  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Empress Rhamana. 


	8. I can't remember

Hey, Rhamana's back!!! And with the 8th chapter of Shinigami Nomore!!! A quick recap curtesy of Bakura before we start, if you will Bakura? Bakura- Sure! Last chapter, Duo found out Heero was his real guard, and went to find him. Heero was asleep when he did, and to his surprise, he started to cry in his sleep. What was even more surprising, he was crying out for him! He decided to lay down next to him, and fell asleep next to him. Rhamana- Thankies Bakura!! *Huggles Bakura* Now, lets get on with the show!!!!  
  
Shinigami Nomore.  
  
Chapter 8- Heero's Gentle Side Revealed.  
  
Duo sat perched on a high wall watching his Guard, and smiled in amazement. He was watching the perfect soldier, who was playing with a puppy. It was Quatre's pup, but he was away on business for the weekend, so Heero had asked if he could look after it.  
  
"Shadow! Go get it boy!"  
  
Heero shouted to the puppy, throwing a ball for it. The small black Labrador pup ran after the ball, and after carefully approaching it, pounced on it and proudly carried it back to Heero, before dropping it, and pouncing on him, and licking his face.  
  
"Shadow! Stop it boy! Heh ha ha!"  
  
The puppy ran off to the bottom of the garden, and Heero chased after him. Duo leaped from the wall with the grace of a panther and flew after Heero on his jet black wings. Heero sat on the garden swing with Shadow on his lap. Duo gently rocked the swing like it was a breeze pushing it. He watched Heero tilt his slender neck backwards, and his Prussian blue eyes close, as if in thought.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He mumbled, and Duo, who had been rocking the swing contentedly, suddenly froze.  
  
"Madame?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Am I allowed to reveal myself to Heero?"  
  
".Not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Ok." Duo mumbled half annoyed. He went back to rocking the swing, and Heero lay down on it.  
  
"I miss you, Duo. My friend."  
  
Heero mumbled falling asleep.  
  
"I never even got to tell you. *yawn* how I feel for you."  
  
At this point, Duo was leaning wide-eyed over the swing, at the fast falling-asleep Heero, his cross dangling quite near to Heero's face. The farmiliar, warm glow started, and Heero smiled. Duo looked dumbstruck, and pulled the cross away from Heero, and carefully placed it inside his usual black suit. To be honest, he looked more like his old self, the messenger of Death, than Heero's protector from the Heavens above.  
  
"Heero, Heero, man, what are you sayin'?" Duo whispered to himself, hardly daring to breathe.  
  
Heero smiled in his now deep slumper, with the pup on his knee, who was also fast asleep, yipping and yapping occasionally.  
  
Duo needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Cloud Card, what should I do? I think Heero loves-loved me!" Duo asked the small lump of white metal.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm just a pile of circuits. No feelings." The Cloud Card replied.  
  
"Fat lot of good you are then, stupid tin can." Duo grumbled. He pictured all his new, dead, friends.  
  
"No, not Madame, not Kitty, Lime, I'm not sure. TERINA!!!!" He shouted across the dead plains to Terina.  
  
Terina was with Kitty, and they were both watching Triton, who was happily climbing a tree after his sister, Catherine, when she heard Duo's call.  
  
"Oh geeze. That rookie wants something. Oh well. I did promise him. And he is quite cute. Maybe if I play my cards right."  
  
Kitty shot her an estranged glance.  
  
"What?! When you're dead, you have a lot of Friday nights to fill!" Terina laughed, jumping down out of the tree and shot off through the dead plains to Duo.  
  
"Terina! Terina, where in the nine hells are you?!" Duo screamed, getting desparate.  
  
"Duo, check behind you." Terina giggled. Duo was on the verge of pulling some of his long braided hair out. His face lightened when he saw her.  
  
"Terina, thank God you're here."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha! I am *so* evil! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!! *gag* ^^ Sorry, too much chocolate fudge. ^^ Tune in next week, and you'll get more. ^^  
  
Ja! Rhamana 


	9. Talking with Terina

Hey everybody!!! I'm back again, with chapter 9 of Shinigami Nomore! Sorry I havn't updated recently, but I have a lot on my mind, ya know, getting ready for University and all... God, it seemed so far away in high school! ( Oh well. On with the show!!!  
  
Shinigami Nomore  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Talking with Terina  
  
"So Duo, what kind of pickle are you in today?" Terina asked, looking at the pale and going paler boy.  
  
"Umm, I think my former friend and Gundam pilot likes me." Duo stated, leaning on the rose arch surrounding the swing that Heero and Shadow were still slumbering on. "In that way." He added, seeing the question about to arise in Terina's expression.  
  
"Woah. Well, gee, I dun know what to say to ya Duo. Well, how do ya feel about him?" Terina questioned, sitting on air and watching Duo's facial expression.  
  
"Well, I guess well, I . uh.."  
  
"Yeah?" Terina pushed gently, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I guess I like him in that way too." Duo blushed, looking at the boy on the swing, and blushing deeper.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be ashamed about, now, lets sort some things out. You CANNOT reveal yourself to him until Madame thinks the time is right. God has given her the right to look after the new students when things like this arise." She said, looking very serious all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, I knew that already. I talked to Madame before I called for you. I just needed a girlfriend, if you know what I mean." He grinned shyly.  
  
Terina giggled and winked. "Sure sweetie, I know. I'll be there for you on one condition."  
  
"What?" He asked, smiling back, more confident with his feelings.  
  
"I'll be there for you, if you'll be there for me!" She giggled, rising from her airy seat and floating.  
  
"Deal!" Duo winked, holding a hand out for Terina to shake. She gratefully took it and smiled back.  
  
"That everything?" She asked, to with Duo nodded. "Right, I'll be seeing you then!" She waved and shot off though the dead plains back to Triton and Kitty, leaving a peaceful minded Duo with his hoseki, (A.N. Japanese for jewel, or diamond or something. ^^;;;) Heero.  
  
"Well? How did it go? What was the rookie's problem?" Kitty asked her friend, seeing the slight disappointment on her face.  
  
"Well, he likes someone..."  
  
"Yeah?!" Kitty asked, stirring from her half slumber. Watching Triton when he is asleep is pretty uneventful.  
  
"Only problem, the person he likes is. a guy. GODDAMIT!!!! WHAY ARE ALL THE CUTE ONES GAY?!?!?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Lol. I find that with most lads I've liked in the past. They gay.. ^^;;;;;;;; Not that I have a problem with that!!! *Holds up a big banner which says 'I support Yaoi and Yuri 4EVA!!!'*  
  
Oh well, sorry this is short, but I have ideas for the next chappie already, so I'll start typing now, and see what happens!! You might have the next chappie tomorrow!!!!  
  
Ja!!!! Rhamana 


End file.
